A New Beginning
by QuietChick
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and her family couldn't be happier! A new heir for the family! The only problem: what will they think of the baby's father?
1. Chapter 1

She paced back and forth… back and forth… back and forth…. The waiting was the hardest part. She wanted to know… she had to know… and soon… or else she would just- just scream!

She let out a loud, deep, frustrated sigh and stared at the door, willing it to open. Just as she was about to give up and go home, the door slid open. Tsunade, the Hogake and head doctor of the village stepped in and smiled widely.

"It's just as you thought, Hinata," Tsunade said. "Congratulations. You're pregnant!"

Hinata nodded, and left without saying a word.

At the Hyuuga manor, a large celebration was in the making. Having heard the news of his coming grandchild, and new heir for the family, Hiashi announced to the whole village the celebration of a life time. No one cared who the father was… as long as the baby could become a strong leader for the Hyuuga clan. No one that is, except…

"Hinata! Who is it!" Neji demanded of his cousin. Since his encounter in the Chuunin exam with Naruto, Neji had felt guilty for his past treatment of Hinata, and came to be like an overprotective big brother. He was genuinely concerned for her well being, and refused to watch her endure her pregnancy alone.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said quietly, "if Father and the rest of the family are not concerned, then you shouldn't be either."

"It's not easy to raise a child," Neji said calmly. "Not alone. Not even when you've got the fortune of the strongest clan in the village to support you. If he really cared about you and the baby, he'd have married you before this even happened. So please, tell me, so I can make him do his job."

Hinata rubbed her belly and smiled a little. "I think he's already done his job."

She walked away from Neji, who just shuddered at the thought.

Hinata escaped from the chaos inside and sat on a large tree branch outside her room, gazing up at the stars, and thinking about her future. "Hinata?" asked a sweet, feminine voice. "What are you doing out here alone? The party's inside."

Kurenai, her sensei, hopped out of the window and joined Hinata on the branch. "What's troubling you? This seems like such a happy occasion for you and your family."

"I am very happy. This baby is a wonderful gift from the man I love. But…"

"But what?"

"But… I'm so afraid to tell my family who he is," Hinata whispered.

"Are you ashamed of him?" Kurenai asked.

"No!" Hinata answered immediately. "No! I want to shout my love for him from the rooftops! But, what if my family doesn't approve of him? What would they do to him? Could they banish him from the village? Or… would they have him killed?"

"Hinata, they don't seem to care. All that matters is that you have a strong, healthy baby," Kurenai said reassuringly.

"But they won't let just anyone join the family. They know the baby will have Hyuuga blood, and that's good enough. But this man… he may not live up to their standards. If they disapprove, I don't know what they'll do. But at the same time, all I want is to share my joy with him."

Kurenai nodded. "I understand your worries, Hinata. I don't know what to tell you. You must listen to your heart, and do what you feel is right. Just know that all your friends will be here to support you. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Hinata smiled a little smile. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted across the room. "I just heard the news! Congratulations!"

Hinata blushed and walked through the crowd to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'm so glad you come to the party."

"I wouldn't miss it! Sakura, and me and Kakashi-sensei just got back from our mission, and when I heard, I had to rush over! What are you going to name the baby? I like the name Narutomaru."

Hinata giggled. "It's still a little early to be thinking of a name for the baby, Naruto-kun. I'm only a month along; I still have 8 more months to go."

"Oh, well, keep it in mind. And again, congratulations!" Naruto ran off when he saw servants bring out bowls of ramen.

As Naruto walked away, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino headed over. "So, you won't be part of the team for a while?" Kiba asked. Shino glared at him and a swarm of bugs flew over Kiba's mouth, silencing him.

"No, I guess I won't," Hinata said. "Once the baby is born, I'll be able to be part of the team again, though. I'm sure my father will personally take charge of training the baby."

The bugs left Kiba's mouth after Hinata's reassurance. "Well, I've got to hand it to you, Hinata, this is a great party. This has got to be the first time a man has been so happy about his unwed, 17 year-old daughter getting pregnant. Congratulations!"

The bugs quickly returned to shut Kiba up. Akamaru whined a little bit, as if apologizing. Shino nodded his head slightly and said, "He's just not good at talking. Hinata, if you ever need anything, let us know. We're still your friends and teammates. You can count on us."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru," Hinata said with a bow. "I appreciate it."

The threesome walked away as more food was brought into the room.

"There's the mom-to-be!" someone squealed. Hinata turned to see Tenten, Sakura, and Ino rushing towards her.

"Sorry we're late, Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed. "But we just had to go shopping at get you a gift. We know it's a little soon, but, well, here you go!"

She handed Hinata a box wrapped up in blue and pink rice paper. Hinata opened it and pulled out a small green baby blanket. "Thank you all so much!" Hinata said happily. "You're so thoughtful."

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino waved goodbye and headed off to mingle with the other guests.

"Sis, what's going to happen to you?" Hanabi asked, sneaking up behind Hinata and startling her a little.

"What do you mean, Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Well, what's going to happen? Are you going to get married, move out, what? And, they're not going to be mad at you, are they? You know, the family?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

"Of course I won't leave, Hanabi," Hinata reassured her. "The baby and I will stay right here with the family. I'm sure father will insist on it."

"What about the baby's father? Will he live with us too?"

Hinata sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I have a lot of thinking to do before I make any decisions. But I promise you'll be the first person I tell, Hanabi."

"Just promise you'll never leave me, Sis. I need you around still."

Hinata nodded. "I would never leave you alone with Neji. It would be too cruel," she replied with a giggle. Hanabi went skipping off now that she had been reassured, to enjoy all the food the servants had prepared.

Hinata turned around and came face to face with her father.

"Hinata," he said sternly. "Let's go talk in private." She followed him to his chamber and shut the door behind her.

"Yes, Father?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I am very happy that a new life will be joining the family. I was just speaking with Kurenai; she told me you were worried about what we'd think of the baby's father. Hinata, I am very proud of you. You have become much stronger in the past 5 years than anyone ever thought possible. You've worked hard, day and night, training relentlessly. You have earned the respect of everyone in the family. Please, believe me when I tell you this: we trust you're decision. If you have found someone to make you happy, then we will all be happy for you. If you don't want to tell us, then don't. I can't force it out of you, and neither can Neji. But I promise you, my darling, whoever it is will be more than welcome in our family."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Father, it's eating me up inside keeping this secret from you. The baby's father is…"

Suspense! Who is the father? Find out next time- same Bat time, same Bat channel!

Also, please review, but be kind. This is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanabi began to giggle as she watched Neji's face turn bright red. "It's kind of funny in a way, don't you think?" she asked.

Neji glared at her. "It's disturbing," he replied, his voice giving away his anger. "Hinata and… him? That just seems wrong!"

Hinata opened the door from her father's chamber and gasped. "You heard?" she asked.

Hanabi kept giggling and Neji nodded. Hinata looked away. "I'm very sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she said.

Hanabi stopped giggling. "It's okay, as long as you guys are happy!"

"It's not okay," Neji said. "You two are the two closest people to me, and you're hiding your relationship from me? Don't expect me to be celebrating any time soon."

Hinata buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She ran off to her room and locked herself in.

Hanabi turned to Neji and glared at him. "Why would you be so mean to her?" she asked bitterly. "Don't you think she has enough to worry about without you acting like a big baby?"

She ran off after her sister, leaving Neji to ponder her words.

"Hinata!" Hanabi called out, banging on the door to her sister's room. "Hinata! It's me! Let me in! We need to talk!"

Hinata opened the door and let Hanabi in. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. Hanabi wrapped her arms around her sister. "Hinata, I'm so happy for you! You've been so happy lately, and now we know why! You've fallen in love, and now you're going to have a baby! You shouldn't be in here crying. Don't worry about Neji. He was just shocked, but he'll get over it."

Hinata smiled. "I've just been really worried about how Father and the rest of the family would react to him. He doesn't have the greatest reputation in the village, but I love him so much, all I want is to be with him forever!"

Hanabi nodded in understanding. "And that's wonderful! You deserve someone who cares about you. So let's go join the party and let everyone know!"

In the main hall of the Hyuuga manner, Hiashi prepared to make an announcement. He cleared his throat and raised his hands up to silence the crowd. "Attention everyone! I have an announcement! I want to thank you all for coming tonight! This is, as you know, a very wonderful occasion for my family. My daughter, Hinata, is expecting a baby. But that is not the only addition we are happy to announce. My daughter will be married, next Saturday night, to a very special man! I would like to invite all of you to attend, and I thank you so very much for helping us celebrate this happy occasion."

Hinata smiled. Neji watched her, and had to admit that her smile made him feel good inside. He walked over to her, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I realize that I was just being selfish. I'm happy for you, for both of you. I really am."

"Thank you, Neji-niisan. I'm really glad we have your support."

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out across the room. He, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino went rushing over to Hinata and Neji. "Congratulations on the wedding!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied

"There's just one problem," Sakura said. "You're father never told us who you're marrying."

Hinata blushed. "Oh! That's right. Well, it's…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I'm mean, what can I say? Have you figured it out yet? Prepare to be surprised! A few of you figured it out; there were a lot of good guesses. Hope I didn't hurt too many feelings!

Hinata was about to reveal the name of her future husband, when suddenly, the Hyuuga manor exploded, killing her and everyone else that knew.

J/K

Here's the real ending:

"It's… Lee-san."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Lee?" Tenten asked. "The Lee that's on my team? Green suit, bad haircut, kind of strange? That Lee?" Hinata nodded.

"Way to go, Lee!" Naruto said. "You got a real live girl!"

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gai had gathered around Hinata. Lee heard his name and noticed a large group of his friends standing around. He went over to see what was going on and received a large cheer and many "congratulations" from his friends.

"It's not fair," Kiba complained. "The most eligible, richest babe in the village is getting married to someone like Lee. How come he gets the girl and we get nothing?"

"Lee! I'm so very happy for you!" Gai exclaimed, slapping Lee on the back. "I know that you will make a most excellent father and husband, for the fire of youth burns brightly in you, and in your bride-to-be. Although, I must say, I'm very offended that you didn't tell me about your upcoming wedding."

"To be perfectly honest, Gai-sensei, I just found out now also," Lee admitted.

"So, how did you two hook up, anyway?" Tenten asked.

Hinata and Lee stared at each other. "A few months ago, after a mission, Tenten, Neji, and I went to the Hyuuga mansion to celebrate. When I left, I heard someone that sounded like they were fighting. I went to go check to make sure no one was in danger. It turned out to be Hinata-sama, training."

"Lee stayed with me for a few hours, training," Hinata continued. "Since then, we've been training together every night. We'd also talk about lots of different things, like our families, and our hopes and dreams for the future. After a month, we had become very, very close friends. Then one night, he held my hand for the first time. That's when I first realized that I had fallen in love with him!"

Lee beamed. "There are so many wonderful things that I love about Hinata. Her personality, her smile, her kindness, her intelligence…. She's the most wonderful person I have ever met!"

"Okay, that answers one question," Kiba said. "But what does Hinata see in Lee?"

Hinata hit Kiba on the shoulder. "Lee is very wonderful. He's strong-willed, sweet, and very strong. He's also a loyal, dependable friend. And most importantly, he makes me happy!"

Neji nodded in agreement. "Congratulations. But Lee, if you don't take care of her, I promise you, I will kill you."

Lee smiled. "I promise that I'll protect Hinata-sama until the day I died!" He gave the thumbs up and smiled his brightest smile. "I won't let a tear fall from Hinata-sama's eyes if it costs me my life!"

The party continued well into the night. When it ended, all the food was gone and all the drinks were drunk. A few close friends stayed so late, they just slept on couches at the Hyuuga Manor. No one woke up until late in the morning. The servants cleaned the best they could, and began preparing for the upcoming wedding.

As Hinata began her walk down the aisle, on her father's arm, she smiled. She saw Lee waiting for her, and realized that this was a wonderful new beginning in her life. First daughter, then ninja, and now wife and mom-to-be; she knew she was going someplace, and she was prepared for a long, beautiful journey.

A/N: So, any surprises? There are a few reasons I picked Lee: 1.Lee and Hinata both seem to be hard worker types. 2. My favorite color is green, so I like Lee. 3. There aren't nearly enough fics about Lee out there, and if he gets a girl, it's always Sakura. He deserves someone better. And the clues? Well, the first was the green baby blanket. Green, get it? The second was Hinata's worrying about what her family would think- remember, Lee has no skill whatsoever as a ninja; also, he's Neji teammate, and probably, his best friend. Well, let me know what you think about the story, and if you think I should continue writing fan fictions. Thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Push, Hinata, push!" Tsunade said encouragingly.

"You push!" Hinata screamed in a frenzied rage.

"Just one more push and the baby will be here," Tsunade replied calmly. Hinata took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

The baby started crying loudly, announcing its presence. "It's a boy!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"He's beautiful!" Lee said in awe. "Absolutely perfect! Look!" He held the baby up so that Tsunade and Hinata could see. They both gasped in surprise.

Tsunade patted Hinata's shoulder in condolence. "It's okay. I'm sure you can find a good eyebrow waxer to take care of that."


	5. Epilogue: Part II

Hiashi yawned loudly as he forced himself to wake up. He had been up most of the night, since his new grandson, Hitomaro, started teething and wanted the whole house to know how awful he felt. Anyway, Hiashi could hardly sleep either, and decided to wake up, even though it was only 5:30. Hiashi scratched his back as he stumbled his way to the bathroom.

He reached for his toothbrush, but dropped it in disgust. It was covered with tons of little black hairs. He grumbled something incoherent, but definitely angry and threw his toothbrush away. Desperate to get rid of his morning breath, he squeezed some toothpaste onto a Q-tip and tried to clean his teeth with that. He decided to floss after that, to get rid of the cotton stuck between his teeth.

The floss was empty, though. He looked in the wastebasket and saw that it had all been used quite recently. He growled again.

He considered taking a shower, but feared what lay behind the shower curtain. He took a deep breath and took a peek at the tub. It was covered in soap scum, black hairs, and other gunk. He shuddered. "I guess I'll shower at the pool again."

Hiashi decided that breakfast would make him feel better, and headed to the kitchen. He picked an apple out of the fruit bowl, and was about to take a bite of it when he noticed it, too, was covered in little black hairs. He dumped the fruit out of the bowl and inspected it. The bowl was covered in even more black hairs.

"Damn. He has got to stop cutting his hair using my good dishes!" HIashi exclaimed.

"Father-in-law-sir?" Lee asked as he walked into the kitchen, carrying the baby. "Did you say something?"

Hiashi immediately softened upon seeing his grandson, and took the baby into his arms. "No, nothing, Dipshi- I mean, Lee."

Lee smiled. "Well, I'm going to go run 500 laps around Konoha. Will you watch the baby until Hinata wakes up?"

Hiashi smiled diabolically. "Oh, of course, I'd love too. I was just about to go for a walk, so I'll take Hitomaro with me."

Hiashi waited till Lee turned around. "Neji!" He called out.

Neji quickly appeared beside his uncle. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Kill Lee, and the clan is yours."


	6. Epilogue: Part III

A/N: I am having too much fun with this to stop writing! After I finished the actual story, I realized Hiashi may not get along with Lee super duper well. I'm glad you're all still enjoying this! Thanks for reading and reviewing, my little darlings!

* * *

It was Hitomaro's second birthday. Hiashi had invited nearly the entire village to celebrate his grandson's birthday. Hiashi loved his grandson over anything else, and spoiled the hell out of him. He smiled lovingly at Hitomaro, squirming in Hinata's lap, as she tried to convince him to open his presents. Lee sat across from them, taking pictures of every gift.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, how kind of you. Another eyebrow trimmer," Hinata said sweetly, as she placed the gift in the pile with the fifty other eyebrow trimmers. "It's so kind of you to think of Hitomaro."

Kiba smiled. "Akamaru helped pick it out."

So far, Hitomaro had received fifty-seven eyebrow trimmers, a deluxe hair-cutting kit, and thirteen toothbrushes. But he really didn't care. Like most two year olds, he was much more impressed with the boxes his gifts came in. Besides, he really didn't need any more toys. His grandfather, as I mentioned before, loved to spoil him. There were several rooms filled to the brim with toys in the Hyuga compound. Hitomaro kept quite busy with all his toys. His favorite was, by far, the trampoline with the 45 inch TV and PS3 (yes, that's right. Hiashi has connections).

Hiashi smiled as Hinata finished unwrapping the last eyebrow trimmer/ nose hair remover.

"Thank you everyone, for you kindness," Hinata said. "Hitomaro will be so handsome!"

Hiashi held up his hand to silence her. "Hinata-chan, I have on last gift remaining for Hitomaro." He motioned for someone to bring something.

One of the servants came into the room, leading a large Siberian tiger on a leash.

"Kitty!" Hitomaro squealed with joy as Hiashi handed him the leash.

"Father! Is this really safe? I mean, it's an enormous tiger!" Hinata protested.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan, don't worry. I would never endanger my grandson. This tiger is perfectly tame, I promise," Hiashi said reassuringly. "Oh, Lee, I also have a gift for you."

"For me? Why?" Lee asked. "It's not my birthday."

"I know, but, um, it's such a happy occasion for you, too," Hiashi explained. A servant handed Hiashi a box, which he handed to Lee.

Lee eagerly opened the box and held up the contents for everyone to see. "Oh, wow! Two nice, juicy, raw steaks! How considerate of you!"

The last thing Lee saw was an enormous orange and black blob flying towards him.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to feed the tiger this morning," Hiashi mumbled, smiling mischievously.


	7. The Final Epilogue

_Okay, this will be the last part of my story. I probably should have stopped at the last one and ended on a good note, but I guess that's not gonna happen. This one makes ME think WTF? and I'm the one that wrote this. Well, hopefully you'll forgive me and remember the good things_.

Since his son's second birthday about seven months ago, Rock Lee had an unnatural fear of raw meat. He tried to avoid going outside the past few months, as Hiashi, his father-in-law, had suddenly developed an unnatural love of cook-outs.

There were many things in the Hyuga compound that could be unnatural. Hitomaro's eyebrows, for starters, were far bushier and grander than his father's. Rock Lee could go through several high quality electric toothbrushes in a week, due to overuse. And Hinata, somehow, was oblivious to her father's distaste for her husband.

Hiashi had tried everything to make Lee feel welcome in his home- for a couple of hours anyway. It didn't take long for the Hyuga clan leader to discover that this Rock Lee fellow might be a bit… annoying. Obnoxious? Overzealous? All of the above.

Hiashi shook his head as he flipped a steak that had been grilled to perfection. He found cooking meat to be one of the few activities his son-in-law avoided at all costs. The peace he had when grilling was only surpassed by the peace he knew he would have this whole week.

You see, Hiashi had invited a visitor. A special visitor, to redecorate various parts of the Hyuga compound.

Hiashi smiled as Rock Lee tentatively came towards the grill to bring the steaks inside to the family. Looking and seeing that they were fully cooked, he sighed with relief and took a few trays of meat from Hiashi. The two men carried the food inside and set the food at the table.

"Lee-san," Hiashi said as respectfully as he could muster. "I'm sure you've heard that we are redecorating the compound soon. I have invited the decorator over to dinner. In fact, here he comes now."

Lee and the rest of the family turned the door as it slid open. In stepped Gaara of the Desert, his traditional gourd on his back.

"Oh! Heavens! No no no! The color scheme in here is all wrong. You need more natural colors. And more… sand!" Gaara shouted gleefully, twirling around like a ballerina. Swirls of sand flew out of the gourd and engulfed the room.

Lee experienced his first heart attack that night.

Ahh, memories.

After his heart attack, Lee calmed down conciderably. Hiashi finally, grudginly developed some respect for his son-in-law, especially after Hinata had her second baby. This baby had his father's personality, and kept the young couple up through all hours of the night. Lee, when not sleep deprived at home, was often out on missions, so Hiashi saw the young man less frequently than before.

All in all, Hiashi was somewhat not-angry with Lee every now and then. And that was the best the Hyuga's could ever hope for.

The end.


End file.
